


New Year's Eve

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sub Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stuck at the ski resorts childenren party where his parents had taken him, Mark was sure that the New Year would start as a flop for him. Fortunately he made acquaintance with a beautiful stranger who made sure to change that.





	New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first languare. I wrote this fic in my mother tongue at first and translated with the help of my own knowledge, a dictonary and a online translator. So this is by no mean perfect. Especially the grammar could be wrong and the phrase maybe don't make really sense in some context. I'm sorry for that.

Mark was depressed. Instead of celebrating New Year's Eve with his friends in a cabin without adults, he was stuck at the children's and youth New Year's Eve party at the ski resort where his parents had taken him. The problem was that there were clearly more children than adolescence, to be precise, he was the only one who was older than 14. Grim looking, he sipped on his apple juice (of course there was no alcohol), not realizing that suddenly someone was sitting next to him.  
  
"Also bored by this children's birthday?", asked a shrill yet soft voice next to him. Stunned, Mark looked beside himself and probably saw the most beautiful person he has ever met. A face with big bright eyes, framed by brown hair. His oversized orange sweater, which offered glimpses of his collarbone, was perfectly matched with his tanned skin. The washed-out jeans were tight on his legs and Mark was sure it was no less the case for his ass.  
  
"Yes.", came quietly, almost like a breath over his lips. His brain couldn't come up with more due the overwhelming beauty of his conversationalist, as it was already somewhere else.  
  
A mischievous grin spread on the boy's lips. Mark wasn't quite sure if it was a good thing, but it quickly rejected the thought - everything was better than this party. Especially when a very attractive person was involved. The boy's lips, meanwhile, had moved to his ear. "Then let us celebrate our own party”, he breathed lasciviously into his ear.  
  
Mark turned his head so that he could see him in the face, still slightly surprised, he simply nodded, to which the mysterious boy smiled pleased, stood up and grabbed him to guide him out of the room - most likely into his own. Suddenly he turned around again: "You can call me Hyuck by the way”.  
  
"Mark “, was the one-syllable answer. Hyuck kept giggling, through Mark's unmistakable insecurity, walking. "Markie", he said, "sweet.". Mark fervently hoped that Hyuck didn't notice how he blushed all over his face.  
  
Arriving in his room, Hyuck did not hesitate for long. With a quick movement, he maneuvered Mark between himself and his bed. Before he even what was going one, he sat one the bed. With one knee squeezed between Mark's legs and his hands placed on his thighs, Hyuck bent over him. He put his head to one side, his lips coming suspiciously close to Mark's. But just before they touched, he paused as if he were waiting for something. It took a moment for Mark to understand, then nodded as a sign that it was ok for him to kiss him.  
  
The first kiss was just a brief touch of her lips. Mark, not very pleased about it, moaned. Hyuck, however, just giggled and put his lips back on Mark's. This time it was not an innocent touch, but a clearness of the lust that both felt. Then Mark suddenly felt something soft streaking across his lips, which was clearly Hyuck's tongue. Without resisting, Mark opened his mouth and let it in, not fighting for dominance, knowing that he would lose.  
  
Hyuck broke the kiss, Mark still tries to follow the other's soft lips, but was stopped by hands on his shoulders that pushed him onto the bed. Then Hyuck grabbed Mark’s arms an pulled them over Mark's head and held them by the wrists with one hand. The other slowly wandered down his chest to his already hard dick and gently caressed over it, which made Mark groan quietly.  
  
"Oh Markie, you're so hard, even though I haven't done anything yet. What a needy boy you are," he teased with a laugh. "But don't worry, if you're a good boy, I'll give you what you want," he offered, and Mark couldn't help but to agree.  
  
"I'm your good boy, do everything you want, just please... let me...", he was interrupted by Hyuck who had slowly opened his pants and now pulled down his underpants to caress his free penis.  
  
"What's going on Markie? Why did you stop? Say Hyuckie what you want, don't be shy," he said innocently, as if he didn't know exactly that he was the reason Mark stopped in his sentence.  
  
"You, want you... Please!" he pleaded, pushing his hips upwards. He was so horny by now that he no longer cared how pathetic he sounded or acted, because it was exactly what Hyuck wanted. Hyuck smiled contentedly and took off Mark’s trousers and underpants at the same time and threw them somewhere on the floor, standing up so that his pants could follow. However, when he wanted to take off his sweater, Mark grabbed the fabric and whimpered as if he wanted to say no.  
  
"No... please... not..." he stammered.  
  
"Oh Markie, I'm supposed to let it on. Do I look good in it?"  
  
Mark nodded violently, "Yes, you look so beautiful in it." Hyuck smiled at thast and sat down again next to Mark on the bed, signaling to him to stand up so that he could take off his T-shirt. Mark obeyed and as soon as the T-shirt was gone, he found Hyuck's lips back on his.  
Suddenly Mark heard a bottle opening, he opened his eyes and saw hoe Hyuck gave a good amount of lube in his hand, which he then led to his hole. Although Mark could not see his finger moving in and out, but he didn't have to, his facial expression alone, the loud groaning and the quiet whimpering, was enough for Mark to lose control. He felt precum running down his penis, he was so excited, he wanted Hyuck so much. The only reason he did not give in to his instincts and remained silent was that he had promised to be a good boy.  
  
This was not hidden from Hyuck: "What a good boy you are Markie, already so wet for me!"  
  
With the hand he had used to prepare himself, he now slid Mark's penis up and down to prepare it as well. Mark breathed deeply several times, but otherwise remained calm, always a good boy, as Hyuck wanted.  
  
"Because you were such a good boy you deserved areward." With these words, he let Mark's limb slip into himself. Mark groaned loudly from the tightness around his penis and grabbed Hyuck’s hips. The two looked deep into each other's eyes, then their lips settled in a deep kiss. While the two were sunk in their kiss, Hyuck began to move up and down on Mark's dick. Due to the stimulation, both groaned into the kiss and when Hyuck whimpered into the kiss and exhaled violently, Mark knew he had found his prostate.  
  
Mark pressed hisn head in Hyuck's soft sweater, overwhelmed by the tightness and softness of Hyuck hole. Hyuck clutched his head with his hands, smiling at him.  
  
"Does it feel good to be in me? So tight, so soft, so wet..." Mark nodded against his chest. The feeling of being in Hyuck, moving faster and faster, was so overwhelming. So incomparable to all the other times he had sex, it was the first time he let himself go like this, the first time that he did not set the rules but followed them.  
  
He felt that he was close to orgasm, "Hyuckie, I... soon... so close, he stammered with the hope that Hyuck knew what he meant. His hope was not disappointed, however: "You don't come before I do, understood?". Mark nodded again, following the instructions, he was a good boy after all.  
  
His gaze fell on Hyuck's hard penis, which was red with arousal. He only watched for a while as he repeatedly banged against his belly under Hyuck's movements until he finally noticed his gaze. "You may touch it Markie; such a good boy has earned it".  
  
With a radiant face, Mark looked at Hyuck and began to stimulate him quickly and without much finesse. He could feel Hyuck getting closer around him, announcing his impending orgasm. But the feeling was nothing compared to that there was when Hyuck really came. He suddenly became so tight, a moan more erotic than everything he had ever heard, slipped out of his mouth and his cum spreads over his sweater and Mark’s hand. All these different charms at the same time were too much for him, he came deep in Hyuck.  
  
The forehead placed together, the two came down from their high. When Mark opened his eyes, he saw Hyuck's eyes looking deep into his. He lifted himself off Mark's penis, the cum running out of his hole. With his hand he grabbed behind him and collected some of it on his fingers, then he led them to his mouth. Like a lollipop, he sucked on them, then he led his mouth to Mark's. Mark pressed his lips on Hyuck’s and when he opened his mouth, he could taste himself.  
  
Hyuck kissed Mark all over his face as he gently whispered praise into his ear. "You were so good to me Markie." Another kiss, this time on the nose. "You made me feel so good." A kiss to the jaw. "My perfect boy, always so obedient." He continued to praise.  
  
Mark sank exhausted into his pillow, with one hand he led Hyuck's hand to his belly. "Sticky," was the only thing he said, but Hyuck understood. He kissed Mark under his eye before announcing, "I'll get something quickly, just stay here, I'll take care of it." Then he disappeared into the bath, in less than five minutes he was back with a damp towel. Carefully he cleaned Mark, careful not to touch his still sensitive penis too much.  
  
After he was done, he threw the towel somewhere and lay down next to Mark and covered the two with a blanket. With one hand, he lovingly stroked Mark’s black hair behind his ear while watching him breathe. After a while, Mark opened his eyes. "We should do it more often," he suggested. Donghyuck smiled "What? Going to bad parties?"  
  
Mark groaned and pinched his side, and Hyuck began to laugh. "No. You already know... Pretending that we don't know each other," he said.  
  
Playing on the stupid, he replied: "Ahh, that makes a lot more sense, of course. Who likes to go to bad parties? “. Mark moaned again, this time out of frustration, sometimes, well more often, Donghyuck loved to tease him and he cost every second - much to Mark's chagrin, but he would lie if he said that he wouldn't love it that about him.  
  
For today, at least, he was defeated. "Let's discuss this today and sleep now." Donhgyuck cuddled up to him in agreement. "A good idea, but I think we forget something..."  
  
"Can't that wait until tomorrow?" said Mark audibly tired. Dongyuck did not want to keep him from his well-deserved sleep, especially since he was also was tired. With a final kiss on Mark's cheek, he also closed his eyes. "Good night, baby"  
  
By the time the rockets loudly kicked off the new year, both had long fallen asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading my fic. Until now I only was active on twitter to post fics,  
but for this one I wanted to try it here- it was really confusing at first, but somehow I made it. Yay! 
> 
> I'm always happy about your thoughts and constructive criticisms
> 
> [Find Me](https://jnlein.carrd.co/) |


End file.
